Darion (The Primordials)
Darion Everett is the son of Death and Lauren Everett, and a Demiurge, a being of immense power born from the union of one of the Primordial Beings and a Human. History Darion was born in 1991, the only son of Death and Lauren, and holding immense power, Death, realizing Darion's potential, taught him to control his abilities, and taught him the importance of the natural order, and the damage his power can cause. During his second year of elementary school, he encountered Karen, who is the daughter of Pagan, and a Demiurge like him, forming a bond with her that would develop into love during High School. Present Day When the Leviathan were released from Purgatory, the sought to eliminate threats to their plans, and sent a group of Leviathan to kill Darion and Karen at their college, with Darion killing those that fled from Karen before they could harm others. Personality Darion, as the son of Death, has some trouble showing emotion around others, therefore coming off as cold to others. Darion is perfectly willing to kill individuals, but only for the greater good. Darion showed an almost comical fear upon Pagan threatening him if he ever hurt Karen. He holds a very strong bond with Karen, who is a Demiurge like him, and has the ability to feel his emotions easily, allowing her to understand him like few can. Powers and abilities Darion, as a Demiurge, holds a great deal of power, enough to match Karen, and fight and possibly kill Michael and Lucifer. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Darion, as a Demiurge, holds a vast amount of power, and can match Michael and Lucifer in power, and kill Leviathan, Demons, and Monsters with little effort. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Darion, while not immortal, is extremely durable, able to withstand a few attacks from The Darkness before dying. * Superhuman Intelligence: Darion, as a Demiurge, is very intelligent, able to understand most concepts and think faster and easier than any human, but is not more intelligent to those with cosmic awareness or nigh omniscience. * Supernatural Perception: Darion can see most thing regardless of their concealment. * Supernatural Concealment: Darion can conceal himself from most beings, with only Archangels, Karen, and the Primordial Beings able to locate him. * Super Strength: Darion holds vast strength, able to overwhelm a single archangel and tear Leviathans apart. * Teleportation: Darion can teleport anywhere on earth, but not any other realm while alive. * Telepathy: Darion has the ability to hear most beings thoughts, but rarely uses this power. * Necrokinesis: Darion is capable of killing beings like his father, and can focus this to only harm a demon when they are inside a vessel, he can also purify a lake by killing its corruption * Healing: Darion, while the son of Death, is able to heal himself and others of most wounds, except those made by weapons such as his fathers scythe and the weapons of archangels. Vulnerabilities Darion, even though he is a Demiurge, does have weaknesses. * Primordial Beings: As the most powerful beings in existence, they can kill Darion easily. * Pagan's Blade: Pagan's weapon can kill him. * Death's Scythe: His fathers weapon can kill him. * Archangels: Three archangels working together can kill him. * Archangel Blade: The blade of an archangel can kill him if stabbed in the heart. * Mortality: Darion, while powerful, is still half human, and is subject to age and human needs. Category:Higher Beings Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demiurge Category:Alive Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters